The Sky Darken
by Knight Yuuki
Summary: "I am your master and you are cursed" That sentences make his smile faded.Why he can't deny every order that that man gave him?He never wanted to taint his hands with blood and as his face show no mercy when killing,he is broken.He shouted for help to end this bloody curse.
1. Chapter 1

**The Sky Darken**

**Hello everyone! I'm Knight Yuuki and nice to meet you all~**

**I hope this story attract you all and have you all to favorite/follow this story~**

**I hope.. XD**

**So,time to read nee?~**

**Disclaimer:KHR is not mine**

**Beta-ed: If you interested, PM me~**

* * *

Silence

Everything is just so silence.

That's weird because this silence is so different.

Too silence and lonely.

He moved his hands and feels something that is not as soft as his bed cover or his super comfortable blanket.

'_It's like a grass or something._'

He confused because as he remembered, he is still in his light blue room and on the bed, sleeping.

He didn't think that he is sleep-walking and if he is, his mother or father will noticed him because the two of them is still awake and in the living room.

He didn't jump from his window right?

As that thought filled his mind, he quickly opened his eyes and wakes up in a dash.

'_Is that a dream or what?_' He thought deeply but when he brought his face up to look at his surrounding, he gasped.

'_Where am I?!_'

.x.x.x.x.x.

Nana is in the kitchen with a cup of green tea in front of her. It seems like she is in the deep thought until she is distracted with the sounds of footsteps coming near her. She lifted her face only to see her beloved husband, a small smile attached on his face. Nana replied his smile.

"Tsuna is asleep now." He said.

Iemetsu take a seat in front of his wife and seated down. His smile faded and replaced with a serious face.

"The time has come, Nana."

Nana face saddened and she is trying hard to lock her emotion. She needed to be strong for her husband and son and she will!

"I-I know"

Iemetsu can see his wife is at the verge of tears so he take hold of Nana hands and caressed it slowly to comfort her.

"B-but, can't we do anything, dear?"

She was hoping that her husband would nodded and give her the answer but no. He shook his head and his face is filled with sadness.

"We have done what we could."

.x.x.x.x.x.

'_W-where am I?!_'

He stands up and looked at his surrounding in shock.

This place is not his house yard or even a place that he knew!

"Hiee! Okaa-san, Otou-san! Where am I?" He screamed in a high pitches voice and it even echoed, making him to sweat dropped.

The place that he has been stand is a big fields of black roses and it creped him out. The sky is dark and everything is so silence. He didn't like that sensation. As he started to walk carefully and wondered aimlessly, he has nowhere to go and he of course doesn't know where he is. Of course , being the careless brunet he is, he tripped on the air and got his peach coloured face scratched from the torn of the roses.

He seated and suddenly he felt an unpleasnt aura coming towards him but he cannot really point out from where it come and suddenly a few chains popped out of nowhere and chained his hands and legs. He is so shocked with the sudden move and shrieked his famous scream.

"Hieeeeee!"

.x.x.x.x.x.

"We are ready to face this day Nana. All the villagers will give their best to helped us out too."

"But the curse that Tsuna is bearing is too tough. I-I can't imagine how hard his life will be when the curse is on." And the tears that she holds for so long came out. Iemetsu stands up and get near to his wife and pulled her to a hug, comforting her.

"He is our son,Nana and he will managed to survive the curse with that bright smile of him" He stopped for a second.

"Do you have a faith in him,Nana dear?"

"O-of course I have but-"

"There is no but Nana, put all your faith in him and just pray that he will survive this." He said with a smile on his face.

That idiotic smile of her husband make her smiled and she wipes her remaining tears with the back of her hands.

"O-Of course, I belived in Tsu-kun that he will survive this curse." And she locked her gazed at the ceiling, where her son's room located and give her brightess smile to her husband.

"Tsu-kun maybe will lose us but I'm sure that Tsu-kun can survive from this."

"He will, Nana. He will"

.x.x.x.x.x.

A mist surrounded him and someone is slowly steeped out from it. He dons a mask with an iron hat with a checkered design partially drawn on and a metal eye-mask , as well as a slight smirk on his face. The mask also has a scar on its left cheek and also a checkered pattern on its right cheek. He also carries a cane and wears a dark trench coat. Giving the brunet a sensation a fear.

"Hello there my servant." He speak. The boy tried to moved but it seems like his move is locked by the chains on his hands and legs.

"Wh-who a-re you?!" He managed to stutter and locked his eyes to the masked man.

"I'm your master."

"M-master?! Since when did I have a master? I'm not serving anyone!"

"Hahaha, you're interesting." He chuckled evily.

"W-what do you want f-from me?" The boy can barely see the man face clearly. '_Who's this man actualy_?'

As if the man just read his mind,

"As I told you that I am your master and you're cursed."

"What? C-cursed? "

"Yes, you will be my new servant and you will do as I ordered and you can't defy me even if you try,you will do everything I said you to do."

"…"

The boy lost his word at the man word. He is cursed?

What type of curse?

Is this a nightmare?

How will his otou-san and okaa-san react to this?

This must be a nightmare.

"I don't believe you." He said, building up his courage.

"You don't believe me?Hahaha" He started to laugh.

"Then I will give you my first order to prove you that I'm not lying and you can try hard to defy my order, amuse me boy."

The man stopped to think an order to give.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, as my first order as your master, I order you to kill all the villager and that's including your precious parents."

He smiled.

A sinister one.

.x.x.x.x.x.

Tsuna opened his eyes but that usually lively bright honey colored eyes has turned as cold as ice and his face hadn't show any expression.

Pokerface.

Slowly he get out from his door and start to walked down the stair, to find his parents.

'_W-what am I doing?S-stop!_'

His brain is screaming for his body to stop but it didn't obey him. He walked towards to the kitchen and saw the light is turned and figured that his parent is still there. Awake.

When he is about to walked into the kitchen, suddenly

.x.x.x.x.x.

The grandfather clock in the living room sounded and it alerted both parent that it is now midnight.

The curse is now activated.

They will prepare for it. They know that.

Tsuna has been chosen as the next kid to bear the curse that will make him obey every order from his master and they cannot break the curse. So many methods has been used but everything is failed.

As they start to gave up, a woman with a big mushroom hat came to them and told them that she can help them, even if it's not much. Luche was her name and said that she can see the future and informing them what she has saw.

The future she's been seen.

Of course the married couple will do anything for their only son so they agreed. They will willingly gave their life for their son happiness,

To break the curse that burdens their son.

They will do anything.

For Tsuna.

.x.x.x.x.x.

Iemetsu looked at the door and saw Tsuna is standing there, emotionless.

Nana gasp and Iemetsu eyes narrowed.

There is a knife in Tsuna hands and they know that the curse is activated.

Tsuna dashed forward and stab his father on the chest. Nana face showed horror and she stand up in shock. She put her hands on the mouth to avoid her from screaming as the red blood startes to fall to the floor.

'_Otou-san!W-what am I doing?!Stop it_!'

Iemetsu can feel the pain but what he feel most is the shivering body infront of him. He smiled his goofy smile and leaned forward to whisper to his son's ears.

"Be strong Tsuna, I know this is coming and sorry for not able to help you. Otou-san love you."

And he lose his conciousness and felt to the floor.

Tsuna take out his bloody knife from his father chest and started to walk towards his mother.

'_Stop..stop this..Don't move forward!'_

'_Please..stop this nightmare.'_

Nana was standing at the corner in the room and shaking uncontrolbaly.

She's afraid,

To die and leaves her only son alone to face the not so beautiful world.

'_STOP IT!'_

She stops shaking when she sees the crystal of tears that is running from her beloved son face. His eyes is remain cold and his face is still emotionless but the tears that is running down his face showed Nana that her son is suffering inside.

She won't let her Tsu-kun suffer.

He stepped forward and she can feel the cold knives stabbing her chest.

She gathered all her remaining strength and hugged the brunet.

She whisper,

"Tsu-kun, remember that okaa-san and otou-san love you very much and will do anything for you. Please bear this suffering for this moment and live on. Keep smiling and please don't forget about us when you get you new family. I love you very Tsunayoshi~"

She kissed her son forehead and cheek. Wiped her own tears, she hugged her son for the last time before she losing her conciousness.

.x.x.x.x.x.

Tsuna can feel his mother grib loosened and she limped on his body. He still cannot register what has happened.

Did he just killed his parents with his own hands?

Is this the curse that he have to bear?

He cannot defy his master order and that man can asked him to do anything.

_ANYTHING!_

But, he could care less about that but for now,..

He stared at his peaceful face of his mother and he looked at his hands that is full of red liquid.

He just killed his parents.

He just KILLED his parents.

That man in mask,

He won't be forgiven for giving him this curse and for order him to kill his parent. He will KILL that man when he found him.

Suddenly his head felt heavy and the last thing he remebered before he fainted is the forgiving face and bright smile from his parents.

'_Tsuna, go on and find the spell that can break the curse. We love you. Find your own happiness and kept smiling'_

_.x.x.x.x.x._

"Giotto! We have problems!" His right hand man slamped the door and rushedly to his boss that is still focused on signing the paperworks.

"What is it G?" Giotto frowned at his Storm Guardians behavor.

"The villange that we visited last month has been attacked by unknown famiglia!"

"What?!"

* * *

**I hope you like it and sorry for my grammar and spelling. *bows***

**Review? ~ Pleaseee~ XD I wanna know is it bad or good so that I have the will to write the next chapter~ So please..**

**-K Yuuki-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello and thank you for favourite,following and review this story! I'm so happy and sorry for the late update. I don't really have the time to write yet I tried and this is what I can do for now. I'll surely looked up at this chapter and fixed it more cause I'm still not really pleased at this one.**

**Sorry for some grammar and spelling error. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR**

**Beta-ed: Interested please PM me and I really need one now. **

* * *

"Giotto, we have problems!" His right hand man slammed the door and rushedly to his boss that is still focused on signing the paperworks.

"What is it, G?" Giotto frowned at his Storm Guardians behavior.

"The village that we visited last month has been attacked by an unknown famiglia!"

"What?!"

"The village that we visited last month has been attacked! Alaude are there and they just send Hibird and informed me about it!"

"Gather the others and then we'll go." Giotto quickly grab his mantel as G run out the room.

X27X27X27X

In one of many rooms in the Vongola mansion, sat seven kids. Seriousness on their faces and all of them don't even making a sound until one can't take the silence anymore.

"GUARGHHH! I GAVE UP! I CAN'T DO THIS ANY LONGER TO THE EXTREME!" A white haired kid broke the silence and then stand up and punch the air.

Everyone in the room just sigh at his reaction. Wait, not everyone really...

A certain skylark that sat the farthest from the group just tighten his grips on his tonfa. He hate crowding after all.

"Haha, Ryohei-nii , it seems like we managed to keep silence in just 32 seconds!" Another boy with black hair Takeshi just patted Ryohei , the white haired kid on his shoulder and make him sit down again.

" Tch, you two really can't keep silence for too long huh?!" An irritated voice came from another boy that have silver hair. His face show irritation. Hayato is his name and sat next to Takeshi , the black haired kid.

"Kufufufu, what did you expect from this two idiot, Hayato?" Another boy in the group spoke. He laugh his infamous laugh, making some of them to flinch a little and a certain skylark irritated.

The boy have this blue hair in a so-called pineapple style. He have a mismatched eyes. His right eyes is red while his left is blue. There is a kanji written on his red coloured pupil. He sat next to a girl that is his cute little sister named Chrome that have the same hair styles and it past her shoulder. She have violet coloured eyes but one of them is covered by an eye-patch due to an accident.

Chrome just chuckled at this event that occurred in front of her eyes.

"Nee , Chrome-nee.. I'm sleepy!" Another child that seems to be the youngest among all of them whined to the girl that pat him comfortably on her laps. He also have a black hair but styled in a messy way. He wear a cow printed pyjamas and looking very sleepy.

"Hehe , ok Lambo, let's go to your room and go to bed." She replied with a smile.

"I love you Chrome-nee!" Lambo then sat up slowly, his right hand is holding to Chrome's hand.

Chrome then looked at her brother to ask the permission to go to bed too after she put Lambo to the bed.

Mukuro who understands the stare his sister gave him just nodded and give her a kiss on the cheek before letting her out of the room.

"Kufufu, good night my cute Chrome."

"Good night, nii-san."

"Good night Chrome, have a sweet dream!"

"Good night Takeshi-nii."

"SLEEP PEACEFULY CHROME!"

"Hehe, ok Ryohei-nii."

"Night."

"Good night Hayato-nii."

"Hn"

"You too Kyoya-nii."

She then got up and walked out of the room with the sleepy cow.

Why, if someone asked, did they all crowded in the room which is Takeshi's room is that they all wanted to finished their homework or if they don't…Their father will be angry at that and they don't want to face an angry father.

A certain silver haired boy is not included. He LIKE to piss the old man.

After they all have finished it with Hibari as the watcher if any of them try to slack off. It's a MIRACLE that ALL of them managed to FINISHED their homework. Usually it's a certain idiotic boy with a certain overly extreme boy who didn't finish theirs.

Yup, it's once in a blue moon..Really..

After that, they somehow doesn't feel sleepy yet so they try to play a game which is the game of silence. They must kept silence for as long as they can and the last person will get punished. If there is another person that know them very well in that room, they'll say that it's IMPOSSIBLE for them to keep quiet at such a long time and Ryohei have proven it right by giving up just after 32 seconds.

Being quite is not their forte and it is NOT normal for them to be so quiet after all.

"S , what are we gonna do now?" Takeshi asked after Chrome walked out.

" I thinks we all need to go to the bed now." Hayato replied while he put all his homework into his school bag.

"BUT I'M NOT SLEEPY YET TO THE EXTREME!"

"Kufufu, you have too much energy. When will that energy gone out?"

"Shut up lawn head and pineapple head, you all go to your own room then sleep before I bite you to death." Kyoya finally have enough of noises that his brothers make.

"Haha, Kyoya-nii is right Ryohei-nii , we need to go to sleep now or Dad gonna mad at us for stay up late." Said Takeshi.

Ryohei just nodded and they all get up and walked to the door but halted their move when they heard footsteps running outside.

Hayato, which is the one who near the door quickly pulled the door knob and swung the door open.

*BAM*

A loud bam was heard and then a laughter. Hayato slowly look up to see his father face was slammped at the door. He then put a smirk on his face but before he get to laugh out loud, his head felt a sting of pain as it connected with his father fist.

"You idiot! Don't open the door out of sudden!" G yelled angryly toward Hayato as the red mark on his nose started to feel pain. Giotto that was running along behind him earlier just chuckled and somehow thankful at his hyper intuition for warning him about the in coming event.

"Tch, sorry for not informing you that I'll open the door, old man!"

"What did you say, Hayato?!"

"G, calm down." Giotto butted in. As facinating as it was to see his storm guardian argue with his son, it is still not a good habit.

"Dad, is there something wrong going on?" Ask Takeshi.

As his dad and his other uncle gathered in front of the room. making all of them curious at what is happening.

"Owh Takeshi, you're not sleep yet?" Asked the rain guardian, Asari Ugetsu to his son. Takeshi just simply shaked his head while saying

"No, nope yet dad. We just finished our homework but Chrome and Lambo already asleep in their room." Asari just nooded.

"You all should EXTREMELY sleep at your EXTREMELY bed!" Said Knuckle or is that shouting?

Mukuro stared to his father and Daemon know that look that demand an answer. Giotto who also noticed this cleared his throat to get their attention and that is what he get. All eyes focused on him and Giotto can also feel that father and son that hated crowding that leaned against the wall behind him also focused on him.

"We just got an information that the village that we have visited last month has benn attacked by an unknown famiglia." Giotto said in a serious mode. He then added more,

"We are going there to know what has happened and you all should go to sleep, it has been late and you have school to attend tomorrow."

There is silent that greeted the adult for a few seconds..

Giotto then narrowed his eyes as his hyper intuition flared up.

Something is going to happen.

But what?

As he about to think deeper, a voice intrupt him.

"I'll follow you there!" Hayato said suddenly.

"Kufufufu, I'll also follow." Mukuro said as he summoned his trident. The adults look at him questioningly.

"Yea dad, I can't go to bed now." Takeshi butted in, his sword that Asari have gave him is now on his shoulder.

"WE NEED TO GO NOW TO THE EXTREME!"

"Hn."

And all of them run out from the mansion, Kyoya just jumped from the window and Mukuro use his illusion while the others just run before any of their parent have the time to register what they just said.

"You IDIOT son, you have school tommorow!"

"Nufufufu, something is going on Primo."

"Takeshi wait!"

"We should EXTREMLY go now Primo or the kids gonna get hurt"

"I know, let's go."

"WAIT! Were is that lazy brat?!"

Alaude and Daemon has dissapeared and a loud shriek can be heard from the mansion as the storm dragged the lightning out of his comfortable bed.

X27X27X27X27X27

When Uncle Giotto said the village that they have visited last month has been attacked by an unknown famiglia, all of them have thought about the same thing.

That makes all of them starting to get worried. Yes, including Hibari and Mukuro.

Because the village that they have visited last month is where their cute little brother live.

Well, not brother that related to blood but still, they all thinks him as their own brother.

Yet their father and uncle didn't know about him.

They all feared for the boy safety as he surely doesn't know how to defend himself like they can.

He is clumsy and _innocent_.

He is the one that save them from the darkness.

And give them light.

He is the one that make them all can worked together.

As the wind pass by,

And their legs run as fast as they can,

One name surely stuck in their heads.

"Tsuna"

He is their sky.

* * *

**So how is it? I know it is a quiet different style from the first chap but you can PM me or review if there is anything you wanna say and I'll trully appriciate it! And sorry for the lame game I decided them to play. I know it it somewhat dumb and boring but I just don't have any idea. Also sorry for the one who wished to read action in this chapter but I promise that the next one will!**

**To Bunnykins15 , Lucifer Elrics , RenaScarlet , sticy17 , sno-story , Analanat , and Tsuna 4 Cn4s..**

**Thank you for reviewing! XD You all sure make me more happy!**

**Others, please review nee! c:**

**See you all in the next chap! **

**-SKY-**


End file.
